A balloon neck fitting for use in a balloon vending machine has already been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,490. The balloon neck fitting proposed therein, however, is attached to the neck of a balloon and has only the check valve function of preventing backward flow of the gas from inside the balloon. Such balloon neck fittings are equidistantly attached to a long belt and their movement within the vending machine is effected by moving the belt. According to this system, therefore, it is necessary to use a belt without fail and, moreover, the operation of attaching balloon neck fittings to this belt is involved.